My Source of Comfort (Meanie OneShot)
by anotherdreamer626
Summary: SEVENTEEN, MINGYU, WONWOO, MEANIE, Meanie Couple . All of their hectic schedule from concert to tour make Mingyu and Wonwoo barely have time for each other despite stay under the same roof. So when they finally they have time together, they wish for nothing more than just cuddling and being in each other embrace.


OneShot

Pairing : Mingyu X Wonwoo of Seventeen (Meanie Couple)

 _Because to being loved and holds by you is enough_

 _There's no word's that need to be said._

 _Cause your eyes, your smile, and your act toward me already say it all.._

Wonwoo P.O.

Our first Asia tour just finished, and the company let us have a rest for two days. The dorm is quite, only Me and Jeonghan Hyung here, since both of us are sloth among Seventeen. DK and Boo have a Radio schedule, other members probably in our company, going shopping, or watching movie right now.

Jeonghan hyung probably sleep in his room, and here I am, sit beside big window in the living room, reading a new book I didn't get to read yet because our busy schedule. Honestly Mingyu also stay in the dorm cause I said I didn't want to go anywhere, but He going out to buy groceries, since the food and snacks in our dorm is out of stock. Beside I'm also craving for fish cake, so he going out to buy it for me. Such a really nice boyfriend isn't He..?

The sky is a bit gloomy, seems rain gonna fall soon. And I was right. Suddenly rain began to pour heavily. I couldn't help but think about Mingyu immediately. He didn't bring any umbrella with him. So I messaged him to wait for the rain to stop before he come back.

Mingyu P.O.V

I just done buying Fish Cake from the food stall near our dorm when suddenly rain pouring like there's no tomorrow. Here I'm still under the food stall tent, with groceries in one hand and fish cake in another.

Our dorm is not that far, maybe around 300 meters from here. But I would be definitely drenched in rain in just few seconds, if I'm trying to going through this rain. But this fish cake should be eaten while still warm. And Wonwoo hyung rarely craving for something to eat.

I didn't waste anymore time, and run as fast I could toward the dorm. And here I am now, soaked from top to toe, in front of our dorm. "I'm home" i said while gritted my teeth trying to bear with cold. I'm going pass the living room when my eyes with Wonwoo hyung. His pupils dilated at the sight of me being drenched.

"Are you stupid or what..? You should've wait the rain to stop, or you could buy an umbrella from convenience store" Wonwoo hyung nagged at me while taking two plastic bag from my hands.

"Mian hyung, I think you would want to eat your fish cake while it's still warm"

Wonwoo hyung sighed, "We could just warm it Mingyu-yah. How if you got sick because of this. Now go shower and change you clothes before you caught a cold!"

Wonwoo hyung said and push me into the bathroom.

I already finished bath and going back into the living room. Wonwoo hyung sat there, still reading his book. I spot an empty bowl on the table. Seems he really hungry to spend the fiah cake by himself in a short time. Then he spotted me looking at him

"Here I make You hot chocolate, hope it cxan warm you after being drenched in the rain"

I couldn't help but smile widely after he said that. Wonwoo hyung maybe looks cold, but he could act really caring sometimes.

I sit beside him on the sofa. I sat whiled sipped my hot chocolate, then pull myself closer to Wonwoo hyung, giving him a buck hug.

"Thanks hyung" I put my head on Wonwoo hyung shoulder.

"Your body is cold Mingyu-yah", said Wonwoo hyung

"That's why I'm hugging You hyung, you make me warm".

And I tightening my arms around his body.

Wonwoo's P.O.V

I turn around facing Mingyu, my arms wrap around his neck. It's been a while since both of us have quality time like this. Only Me and Mingyu spending time with each other, doing nothing, no exchange on of words neened, just cuddling, enjoying each other company.

I put my hand on Mingyu cheeks, stare into his eyes deeply. Second after I peck his lips. I rarely initiated skinship first, but this time I couldn't resist. I miss being close to him like this.

I hugged Mingyu tightly, put my head in the crook of his neck.

"I miss You Mingyu". I said out of blue.

I still feel a bit tired after our tour, and to be able being held like his after a while feel so heavenly

"But we met everyday hyung" Mingyu said

"I know, but it's been a while, since we could spend some time with just two of us like this" I whisper to him.

I could feel he tightening his arms around my body.

"I miss being alone with you too hyung. Our staff is so mean for not letting us being roommate while we're on the tour"

I could see he's pouting right now.

"Maybe they just don't want us going out of control when we sleep in the same room."

"It's because it's hard to resist you hyung"

Mingyu said while begin to nozzle his head on my neck, giving me light kiss on my collarbone.

Mingyu then raise his head and face me, hold my face in his palms, begin to getting closer with each second that passed by.

I closed my eyes when I could feel Mingyu breath on my face, and a moment later, our lips meet. We kissed so softly, trying to tell each other how much we missed this moment. We stayed for a while, before Mingyu begin to deepen our kiss, and now I'm already on Mingyu's lap. It was when we barely could breath, we break the kiss. Mingyu keep looking into my eyes, trying to deliver his emotions without any words being said.

We're about to lip lock again when we heard the front door opened, then our members started to come in one by one,

"We are Ho...!" Dino stop his sentence when He look at our direction.

"Aish, I you guys, really. We don't need to see both of you being so touchy with with each other, so If you guys want to continue, do it in Your own room. Don't contamine our magnae with rated scene"Hoshi nagged at Us.

"But Chan have bunch of xxx video on his notebook hyung, I'm sure He has watch it already."

"Mwo..!" That Seungcheol hyung voice. Soon after he comre out from his room, and begin to interrogate our magnae.

'Mianhae Chan-ah' I said in my head.

Before escape from the living room with Mingyu.

And now both of us on our small bed, my head on Mingyu broad chest feeling his heartbeat, while his arm wraps protectively around my waist, and the other one stroking my hair. Since preparing for our concert then continue with our Asia tour, all of us were really tired. So we never really have time to be like this, cause once in the dorm we would sleep like a log after taking a bath.

I start to get sleepy since the weather is still cold, and Mingyu keep stroking my hair.

"Just sleep, chagi" Mingyu said softly while rubbing my side.

"Hmmm" I answer with sleepy voice while hold Mingyu waist tighter.

"Mingyu-yah...*silent*...Saranghae"

I could hear him chuckle. "Me too hyung, more than you could imagine. Now sleep and dream of me, hmm?"

"Hmm, sleep tight" I said before falling into the dreamland.

In my half awake state I could feel Mingyu kissed my forehead for a while, and then whispering softly

"I really love you a lot, Jeon Wonwoo"

So being able to spending time like this with my boyfriend make me really comfortable. Make me feel loved, blessed, and grateful for having a lover like Mingyu. He's my source of strength, my source of warmth, my source of smile, and most important my source of happiness.

~Fin~

Okay, this is my first oneshot that I post on FFN

I'm still newbie in writing fanfic and need to learn a lot.

Please give your comments and reviews.


End file.
